Lo Que Hago Cuando Estoy Al P2
by Camii04
Summary: Bue...como dice el titulo...estoy muuuuuuuuuuuuy al p2 jaaaa! Les voy a subir un "Review" de "El Imperio Contraataca" :) Besoss!


EL IMPERIO CONTRAATACA

El imperio busca desesperadamente el cuartel general de la Alianza Rebelde, por lo cual envia millones de Droides Sonda Imperiales por todo el espacio con la intención de hallar la base. Una de las sondas llega al planeta Hoth y comienza a recopilar datos. Entretanto, Luke montado en su Tauntaun detecta que un meteorito cayó cerca de su posición justo después de haber terminado su ronda de patrullaje, cuando en ese momento, es atacado por un Wampa el cual se los lleva a él y a su Tauntaun a su cueva para comérselos. Han mientras tanto, regresaba de colocar los sensores que alertarían a la rebelión en caso de toparse con tropas imperiales y tras tener un breve momento de intimidad con Leia, se entera por medio de C-3PO que Luke no había regresado todavía de su ronda por lo cual sale a buscarlo en plena tormenta de nieve.

Entretanto Luke despierta en el interior de la cueva del Wampa y usando lo poco que había aprendido sobre la Fuerza, consigue escapar de la misma hiriendo en el proceso al Wampa que lo mantenía cautivo con su sable de luz, pero para su desgracia se queda atrapado en el medio de la tormenta. Por fortuna, Han consigue encontrarlo y usando el sable de luz de Luke, Han lo rellena con las tripas de su Tauntaun el cual murió por el frío para mantenerlo caliente y levanta un refugio.

Posteriormente ambos son encontrados y Luke es atendido de sus heridas en un tanque de Bacta. Después de esto, los rebeldes descubren la presencia del Droide Sonda y este es encontrado por Han Solo lo cual hace que el Droide se autodestruya. Conscientes del peligro que esto supone, los rebeldes preparan la evacuación de la Base Eco mientras el Imperio comienza la invasión del planeta. Aunque la defensa finalmente es un fracaso, gracias al cañón de Iones de la base, los rebeldes consiguen destruir algunos Destructores Estelares y fijan curso hacia Dantooine, todos menos Luke.

Mientras estaba en la tormenta de nieve, Luke recibe el mensaje del espíritu de Obi-Wan, quien le advierte que para continuar con su instrucción Jedi debe visitar al último Jedi vivo conocido, el Maestro Yoda, escondido en el alejado planeta Dagobah. Por otro lado, Han Solo, Chewbacca, la Princesa Leia y el androide C3PO escapan del imperio en el Halcón Milenario con el Hiperimpulsor dañado.

Tras escapar de los TIE imperiales y del bloqueo planetario de los Destructores Estelares, Solo y sus amigos llegan a Bespin, donde buscarán la ayuda de un viejo amigo de Han: Lando Calrissian, administrador de la Ciudad de las Nubes. Mientras eso pasaba, Luke recibe la instrucción de Yoda, que le enseña a controlar los fundamentos básicos de la Fuerza. A pesar de que Luke ya era demasiado mayor, Yoda es consciente de que Skywalker es el único que le puede hacer frente al Imperio del mal, siempre que no caiga en el error de resolver los problemas a través del fácil y atractivo camino del lado oscuro.

Luke aprende a ver a través del tiempo gracias a la Fuerza y distingue el sufrimiento de sus amigos en Bespin, el planeta de las Nubes, por lo que decide imprudentemente ir a rescatarlos, sin embargo, Luke le promete a Yoda que regresará para completar su entrenamiento. Efectivamente Lando tuvo que sucumbir a los chantajes de Darth Vader y tender una trampa a su viejo amigo Han. Vader había encontrado a Han Solo gracias al cazarrecompensas Boba Fett el cual planea entregarlo a Jabba el Hutt por la deuda que Solo tiene con él.

El plan de Vader era usar las cámaras de congelación de Bespin para encerrar a Luke en Carbonita y llevarlo así ante el Emperador, pero, temiendo que su presa muera, decide entonces que la máquina sea probada con Han. Solo es congelado en Carbonita y es sacado rumbo a la Slave I, la nave de Boba Fett para ser llevado ante Jabba en Tatooine. Luke, llega a Ciudad Nube y se enfrenta a Darth Vader perdiendo su mano derecha en el combate. Es en este momento donde el Lord oscuro le revela la terrible verdad: Luke era hijo suyo. Luke es tentado por el lado oscuro pero prefiere tirarse al vacío antes que unirse a su recién encontrado padre. La Fuerza le vuelve a ayudar una vez más para contactar con sus amigos que lo salvan de una muerte segura. Al final de la película, Lando y Chewie parten rumbo a Tatooine con la misión de encontrar a Boba Fett y rescatar a Han que está prisionero en las manos de Jabba el Hutt.


End file.
